col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Coliseum
is a Game Mode which is much like Hero Trials with some unique characteristics which no other Game Mode has. The most significant being that the battles are fought live between two players rather than your opponent being controlled by the games AI. Also you are able to be matched up against players from other versions of the game, i.e. Android, IOS, Windows, and Amazon. Obviously this is because it is necessary to have a larger player pool to pull from in order to try and make balanced match-ups. These two features made Coliseum very unique until Battle Square was added during February of 2017. Interestingly Battle Square was slated as a replacement to Coliseum, however weeks later it was announced that they would be bringing Coliseum back probably because Battle Square is more of a train wreck. You are only able to battle between the Server hours of 0:00-04:00, 08:00-14:00, and 18:00-22:00. Besides this there is no limit to how many times you can battle. And finally, each season lasts until the next update which is generally around a month or two. How it Works Whenever available this Game Modes icon will appear in the upper right corner. Tapping it takes you to a screen where you can set your formation before battle. It can also be accessed from the portal on the top right corner of the base map. Formation The formation works the same way as in Hero Trials, whereas the three Heroes at the top will deploy first and the backup Heroes will join in one by one from left to right taking their spots and Hero Aides as they die. If you do not have Heroes in all first three slots the game will automatically fill them in with backup Heroes before the battle starts. Each slot has special effects which can be very powerful so be mindful of how you are arranging your lineup. The last slot is arguably the most powerful as it increases damage by 50%. Make sure you save your formation before going into battle or leaving the interface as it will reset otherwise. The hero in the first spot is placed out front by a space and will be the first one to be attacked by the enemy team. Team Skill Tapping the Team Skill icon takes you to an interface where you can choose 3 spells to use during battle. These include all the same spells choices you have in Hero Trials plus more however they do not use charges, in other words they are totally free for you to use every battle. Battle Once you hit attack the game puts you into a queue and attempts to find a suitable opponent. Usually it only takes about 10 seconds for this to happen, but can take a while longer during slow hours. Once your opponent is selected each of you are dropped into the Coliseum, you will randomly be placed on the Home Side (bottom) or Away Side (Top) of the screen and your Heroes will immediately charge headlong toward their foes. You will generate rage just as in many other Game Modes and it is your job to choose which skills to spend it on and when, there is no Auto-battle. When a Hero dies the next one in line will take it's place after a 1s delay. If you activate a Heroes skill but it fails to go off before the Hero dies you will be refunded the rage. Make sure to be mindful of when to put your spells to the best use. The battle will end when either player's Shrine is destroyed or they surrender. The Shrine is located all the way in the back, however it can be hit by aoe skills and anytime a Hero has no enemies to attack they will go for the shrine, so be careful about using too many flying heroes. The Shrine can attack with the range of heroes like Ironclad, Toxic Shaman and Stormrider. It attacks very slowly and does very little damage. The proc on the Thunder Blade does not hit the Shrine. The battle lasts a maximum of 3 minutes at which time the game will end in a draw. After 2 minutes rage growth for both players doubles and healing is halved. If either player disconnects the battle will continue however none of their skills will be used and none of their backup Heroes will take the field. If the player reconnects things will return to normal and any backup Heroes who are waiting to deploy will, which can result in the Heroes of the player who didn't disconnect being attacked without retaliation as they focus on the enemy shrine as their target. Rewards The entire point of fighting in the Coliseum is to gain Fame. Fame Fame is a point system which works a lot like the Arena whereby you receive rewards for reaching certain Fame milestones, however there is no overall Fame ranking and you are able to lose Fame. Every battle you can win a certain amount of Fame depending on how your Fame compares to that of your opponent. Generally an even matchup will award around 28 Fame to the winner and take 10 from the loser. Because this is a non zero sum system global Fame grows with time and it becomes easier to gain Fame as the season rolls on. Season Rewards (As of April, 2017) Strategy Here are some ideas on how improve your performance in the Coliseum. There are some cheap ways to win but I am not going to go in depth about those because I believe you should respect your opponents even if they don't respect you. General *Give it time, it takes time for global Fame to build and you have plenty of time to reach 3k. Try to have fun on the way because there is almost no point of playing once you get there so there is no need to rush the journey. *Some of the Hero Skills are much more useful than others, be mindful of what works well for your strategy and what can help deal with whatever is causing you trouble. *You don't have to use a full lineup of heroes. The game does matchmaking by the overall power of your lineup so using less heroes will likely give you easier opponents. Also certain heroes are far more useful than others so you may not have a full selection of really good heroes to use. Heroes *Use Heroes who have Skills which provide themselves with periods of invulnerability. Heroes with Divine Skills which do so include: Bullhead + Full Heal, Ambrosia + HP Redistribution and Healing, Great Sage, Arctic Lord, Savage Chief, Skull Mage + Full Heal, and not to mention a Pan Goli Aid for each hero which will give all 9 of your Heroes invulnerability, the only downside being that this effect can be removed by the divine skills of Landslide and Djinni, but they can only do so much. *And then there are Heroes who are hard to kill in general: Wolvenfiend + Insane Divine, Landslide, Abyss Demon, The Berserker, Blockhead, Chiron, and Pounder. *Heroes who have the ability to stun/silence their foes: Great Sage, Won Ton, Ironclad, Bullhead and to a lesser extent The Berserker, Landslide, Carol d'Belle, Pan Goli, Pounder, Arctic Lord, and Demon Slayer. *Stormrider's divine skill can summon Guild Boss and pretty much give you an auto win. Lineup *Arrange your lineup so that your Heroes support one another. For instance if you start with one tank and two damage dealers in almost every battle your tank is going to die first so you probably want to bring in another tank who can taunt such as Landslide. *Or you can use one of the Invulnerability Heroes to delay while your next hero gets setup. Or set up a second tier whereby you let your first three die only to bring 2 or 3 fresh Heroes who really bring the pain. Backup Effects As if it is not hard enough setting up your lineup to support one another you also need to be mindful of the backup effects and how they can be put to the best use. *Many players put a very powerful Abyss Demon in the final slot. This only really works if you get a lot of fast battles because the half healing in the final minute is brutal, also he can be countered pretty easily by stuns and hp recovery debuffs. *It is also common to see players put Skull Mage last because he can use his divine and active skills to do work while he is invulnerable. *Landslide is already a great Hero to bring out forth to pick up aggro when your tank dies, and the extra dodge makes this slot even more attractive to him. He can be enchanted for extra dodge so he is a Hero that many players already favor building dodge on. Of course be mindful as the 3rd Hero slot has a bonus of 30% to their ATK and Hit Rate. Category:Gameplay